High School Rebels
by DarkFireKitsune
Summary: Going to high school...big deal!Going to high school with lunatics,friendship ranters,and perverted pharoes what fun!Chapter 4 up!
1. Default Chapter

Dark-Hi!This story is rated R due to swearing , alchol , and some mature content.Thank You.  
  
Tara-Also she doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh , me , or anyother copywrited products in this fic.  
  
Dark-R&R!Enjoy.And Me is me Dark only my name is Jessi.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 1-School Is Back In Session!  
  
Katherine-Have a good day at school honey!  
  
Me-Quit acting like a mum sis.  
  
Kat-Correction BIG sis.  
  
*knock on door*  
  
Me-Thats probably Niky.Bye Kat!  
  
Kat-Bye.  
  
Me-*leaves*  
  
Kat-Tara!Get your ass down here on the double!  
  
Tara-*walks down steps*Wha?  
  
Kat-Bus is almost here.  
  
Tara-WHAT!?*throws on sneakers and grabs back pack*Bye!!!*runs out door*  
  
Kat-Bye.  
  
"My name Jessi.I'm a 15 year old demon.And my life is a living hell now that I'm in high school"  
  
[with Niky and Me]  
  
Niky-Gawd I hate school!  
  
Me-I know!Why do we even have to go to school?  
  
Niky-I don't know.Probably to torture!  
  
Me-Probably.  
  
[At school]  
  
Me-So we go to the auditorium.  
  
Niky-I have no clue where that is.  
  
Me-I think it's this room.  
  
Niky-Are you sure?  
  
Me-Yeah cuz it says AUDITORIUM over the doors.  
  
Niky-Oh.*walks in along with me*  
  
Me-Lets get a front row seat!  
  
Niky-Kay.*runs to the front row and gets a seat along with me* *lights turn out and a spot light shines on the principle , Miss.Wallace*  
  
Miss.Wallace-Hello students.I hope you are ready to learn!Blah blah blah.Now that the school is finished you can be outside!Blah blah blah.Now to be put in your homerooms.Would the 12th graders please go to the gym.*12th graders clear out*Would the 11th graders please go to the cafeteria.*11th graders clear out*Would the 10th graders please go to the music room.*10th graders clear out*And the 9th graders please stay here.*9th graders stay there*I now leave the rest to the teachers*leaves*  
  
*Mr.Sim walks up to the mike*  
  
Mr.Sim-The following students will walk to the doors and wait for me.Anderson,David.Billick,Kayla.Bedriki,Cathy.Bedriki,Baily.Blah blah blah.And now Mr.Epson.*leaves*  
  
Mr.Epson-The following studentswill walk to the back of the room near the left doors.Blah blah blah.skip a person.skip a person.  
  
Ms.Wood-The following students are in my homeroom and will wait by the doors Young,Nikol.Kitsune,Jessi.Kitsune,Tara.  
  
Me-Noooooo!!!!Why is my sister in my homeroom!!!!!!!  
  
Ms.Wood-Mutou,Yugi.Mutou,Yami.  
  
Me-Wha?!  
  
Ms.Wood-Wheeler,Joseph.Gardner,Tea.Taylor,Tristan. Valentine,Mai.Ishtar,Marik.Ishtar,Malik.Bakura,Ryou.Bakura,Ryo. {Okay Marik is evil.Malik is good.Ryou is good and we shall call him Bakura.Ryo is evil and we shall call him Ryo.Thank you}blah,blah times 7.And now Mr.Kandela.*Walks up to the class in the back of the room*Follow me. *everyone is lead out of the auditorium into the hall.They walked down the hall to a broom closet thing*  
  
Niky-She is crazy!A class room is not a closet.  
  
Ms.Wood-In here.*opens door*And down the steps.  
  
Me-Interesting.  
  
*everyone walks down the steps and runs into a door at the end*  
  
Ms.Wood-This is your homeroom.  
  
Niky-Like I said crazy!  
  
Ms.Wood-*opens door*You will wait at the front of the classroom for your seating. *everyone walks in and stays at the front of the class* Ms.Wood-Okay.In the front row going from the door over. Tea.Tristan.Tara.Yugi.Bakura.Second row. Mai. Joseph. Yami. Jennifer.Sean.Third Row. Alexander.David.Billy.Beth.Neko. Fourth row.Nikol.Maxwell.Dannielle.Danniel.Zachary.Fifth row.Jessi.Malik.Marik.Ryo.Emily.I have many things to do today.So listen.This first paper I am passing out is your schedule.  
  
Me-Wow awsome schedule this year!And I have history here. Nooooo!  
  
Niky-So do I.What period?  
  
Me-2nd!  
  
Niky-Cool!We're in the same class!  
  
Me-Not cool.  
  
Niky-Why not?  
  
Me-We have to go down here!  
  
Nicky-Ah!  
  
Ms.Wood-Blah blah blah.And now we are going to do a project.It will be a group project.I have already assingned groups.Group 1.Emily,Zachary,Danielle,Daniel,and Maxwell.Group 2.Mai,Joeseph, Tara,Neko,and Jennifer.Group 3.Tea,Tristan,Yugi,Bakura,Yami. Group 4.Sean,Alexander,David,Billy,and Beth.Group 5.Nikol,Jessi, Malik,Marik,and Ryo.Get into your groups now so I can explain the project.  
  
Everyone-*gets in groups*  
  
Ms.Wood-Okay.You are to write stuff about you and share it with your group.You have The rest of the day.Begin.  
  
Everyone-*begins*  
  
Jessi-Um.What are we supposed to do?  
  
Ryo-We're supposed to down stuff about ourselves then tell everyone.  
  
Jessi-Oh!  
  
[30 seconds later]  
  
Jessi-*finishes 20 pages in 30 seconds*done  
  
Everyone else-*still working*  
  
Jessi-I think I'll wait.  
  
[25 minutes later]  
  
Everyone-*finishes*  
  
Jessi-Me first!I'm just gunna read a little bit or else we would be here for days!  
  
Malik-Go ahead  
  
Jessi-Okay.My full name is DarkFireKitsune.Since it is weird my mom signed me up as Jessi F. Kitsune.I have 4 siblings.A sister,Tara, another sister,Katherine,a brother,Hiei, and another brother Kurama.I have one pet.A cat named Honda.I was born October 30 , 1987.I have red eyes and black with red tip hair.Both my mom and dad are gone.My mom died when I was 5 on my first day of Kindergarden.My dad died when I was 3 on my birthday.*tears start swelling in eyes*My sister Kat has been taking care of me ever since she was eight.She still goes to school.A day college to be exact she's only 19.*blinks and tears go away**all bouncy and such*Dramatic wasn't it?  
  
Everyone in group-*facefault*  
  
Jessi-What?Anyway.My dad and mum actually died in a freek accident last year and Kat is 23 but she is going to a day college.  
  
Malik-My turn.My name is Malik Ishtar.I have two siblings a brother and a sister.You know one of them.My brother,Marik.I have no pets.You stareing at me right now so obviousely you know what I look like.That is all you need to know about me.  
  
Marik-Now me.My name is Marik Ishtar.Everything Malik said also can refer to me.Only my hair is nicer.  
  
Malik-Is not!  
  
Marik-Is too!  
  
Malik-Is not!  
  
Marik-Is too!  
  
Malik-Is not!  
  
Marik-Is too!  
  
Everyone-*sweat drop*  
  
Niky-My name is Nikol Young.I am an only child.I have three pets.A dog named pyro,a cat named midnight,and a lizard named Keella.I was born on November 24,1987.I have onix eyes and long,straight black hair.I live with my mum and my dad died in the freek accident with Jessi's parents.It was at their work.I'm finished.  
  
Ryo-My name is Ryo Bakura.I have one brother.Ryou.Our names are different.Mine is spelled R-Y-O.My brothers is spelled R-Y-O-U.I have no pets.You don't need to know when I was born.I have brown eyes and white hair.Thats all you need to know.  
  
*Bell rings*  
  
Ms.Wood-You are exused to go to lunch.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Dark-And the first chapter is finished!!!!!!Next chapter Lunch! !Okay now press the little button that says review!NO FLAMES!!!!Thank you. 


	2. Lunch!

Dark-Hi!This story is rated R due to swearing , alchol , and some mature content.Thank You.  
  
Tara-Also she doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh , me , or anyother copywrited products in this fic.  
  
Dark-R&R!Enjoy.And Me is me Dark only my name is Jessi. /Yami to Hikari/ //Hikari to Yami//  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2 - Lunch!  
  
Me-Lunch, lunch,lunch,lunch,lunch ,lunch,lunch,lunch.lunch,lunch,lunch, lunch,lunch , lunch,lunch,lunch,lunch,lunch!!!!  
  
Niky-Would you please shut the hell up!?  
  
Me-Fine.I packed my lunch so I'll be outside.  
  
[Outside]  
  
Me-*sits under a tree*I wonder what I packed?*looks through lunch bag*Pepsi,cookies, candy,and a peanut butter sandwhich?Yuck I hate peanut butter!Takes out Pepsi and opens it**Takes a sip*Yum!  
  
???-Can I sit here?  
  
Me-*looks to see who it is*Sure!  
  
??? or Malik-Jessi,Right?  
  
Me-Yup!  
  
*Conversation starts* [5 min later]  
  
Me-Hey you wanna go to my Halloween Party?{1}  
  
Malik-Sure  
  
Niky-*Walks up to Jessi*Hey Jessi ... and Malik?*sits down*  
  
Me-Hi.  
  
Malik-Hi.Tell me about this party.  
  
Niky-Party?  
  
Me-Just listen.On the 31st I plan on having a party...  
  
Me-there will be music,food,alchol,games.It takes place at this house I found in the woods behind my house and it's right beside a graveyard.Also you have to be in costume.  
  
Niky-Grave yard?!YAY!!!!!  
  
Malik-Are you goth or somethin?  
  
Niky-Nope.Witch.  
  
Malik-Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight.Whatever.  
  
Niky- If you don't believe me drink this.*Takes a bottle out of her pocket and hands it to Malik*  
  
Malik-*takes the bottle and drinks it*Hmmmm tastes like grape soda.  
  
Niky-Who do you like?  
  
Malik-Jessi.  
  
Niky-What are you being for Halloween?  
  
Malik-A vampire.  
  
Niky-Stop.  
  
Malik-*BLUSH!*  
  
(a.n. Anyone who possitively loves Malik saw aw now AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW stop)  
  
Bakura-*sits next to Niky**whispers in Niky's ear*Why is Malik blushing?  
  
(A.N. I have changed Dark Bakura to Bakura and Light Bakura to Ryou)  
  
Niky-*whispers back*He admited who he likes.  
  
Bakura-*Whispers back*Who?  
  
Niky-*whispers*Jessi.  
  
Bakura-*whispers*Does she like him?  
  
Niky-*whispers*Dunno.*Steals Jessi's Pepsi and puts some truth potion in it*But now we'll know.*laughs evilly along with Bakura*  
  
Me-*takes a sip of pepsi*  
  
Niky-Hey Jess?Who do you like?  
  
Me-Malik.  
  
Niky-Stop.*laughs along with Bakura*  
  
Me-*BLUSH!*  
  
/Jaimi-Hikari!/  
  
//Me-Yes?//  
  
/Jaimi-I'm taking over./  
  
//Me-Why?//  
  
/Jaimi-I'm not telling you./  
  
Me-Shit.  
  
Malik-What's wrong?  
  
Me-My yami is...  
  
Jaimi-Taking over.*Evil laugh*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I updated!Now for explanations.  
  
(1)-In my story school starts on the 28th a tuesday.  
  
Dats all for now!I'll try to update this story soon but I have alot of stories to update.Byze! =P  
  
Jaimi-Review ... or else.*evil smirk and holds up a dagger**evil laugh* 


	3. Jesse,My Yami

Dark-Hi!This story is rated R due to swearing , alchol , and some mature content.Thank You.  
  
Tara-Also she doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh , me , or anyother copywrited products in this fic.  
  
Dark-R&R!Enjoy.And Me is me Dark only my name is Jessi. /Yami to Hikari/ //Hikari to Yami//  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3 - Jesse, My Yami  
  
Jesse-Now.Give me your millenium items before I have to take them.  
  
Niky-*mutters some sort of spell*  
  
Jesse-Oh no you don't.*holds up millenium sg rod*  
  
Niky-*flys into the school wall**faints*  
  
Jesse-And that isn't even close to the power of my millenium item.Does anyone want to see the true power of the SG Rod?  
  
Marik-Who are you?  
  
Jesse-Who am I?Well if Bakura had his full memory back he would know.My name is Jesse.I was the best tomb robber ever in Egypt and most likely still am.I am the holder of three millenium items , the SG Rod, the dagger and the eye , but soon I will have two more.  
  
Malik-No you won't.  
  
Jesse-What makes you so sure?  
  
Malik- ...  
  
Jesse-That's what I thought.Now like I said before.Hand over your millenium items!  
  
Bakura and Malik-Never!  
  
Jesse-Than I'll take them by force!*holds up SG Rod**millenium rod and ring float over to her*  
  
Malik and Bakura-*sent flying into school wall and are knocked unconciouse*  
  
Yami-*sees everything* Jesse!  
  
Jesse-*Turns around and sees Yami standing there*Pharoe.  
  
Yami-I challenge you to a game.  
  
Jesse-A game?Like what?  
  
Yami-A shadow game.  
  
Jesse-Interesting.  
  
Yami-A game of duel mosters.  
  
Jesse-Hmm.Sure  
  
Yami-If I win you hand over the millenium rod and ring and you must let the other Jessi take over.  
  
Jesse-If I win?  
  
Yami-I'll give you the millenium puzzle.  
  
Jesse-Deal.  
  
[I'm gunna skip the duel cuz I can't type that cuz I don't know how.]  
  
Jesse:100 life points Yami:150 life points  
  
Joey-*Being the announcer*Jesse currently has 100 life points left and a Harpie's Brother on the field while Yami has 150 life points left and a Dark Magician on the field.It is currently Yami's turn.  
  
Yami-Now Dark Magician destroy Harpie's Brother!  
  
DM-*Attacks and destroys HB*  
  
Jesse:O life points  
  
Jesse-No.I lost.  
  
Yami-Remember the deal.  
  
Jesse-Fine.*hands Yami The millenium rod and ring*Here.*returns to being Jessi*  
  
Jessi-Thank you Yami for defeating Jesse.  
  
Malik,Bakura,Niky-*Slowly wake up*  
  
Malik,Bakura-*Sees Jessi*AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jessi-Hello!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
5 MIN LATER  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Malik-So you have a yami?  
  
Jessi-Yup.Two of them in fact.The one you met and Aoshi.He's really nice.  
  
Malik-Cool.  
  
Bell-*rings*  
  
Niky-Lunch must be over.  
  
Jessi-Ya back to eeeeeeeeeeevil teacher in eeeeeeeeeeevil classroom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Now go and press the little button that says go and review! I won't update till I have 5 reviews! 


	4. The House In My Woods

Dark-Hi!This story is rated R due to swearing , alchol , and some mature content.Thank You.  
  
Tara-Also she doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh , me , or anyother copywrited products in this fic.  
  
Dark-R&R!Enjoy.And Me is me Dark only my name is Jessi. /Yami to Hikari/ //Hikari to Yami//  
  
Dark-I got one review.But I'll update anyway.But can you pplz plz review?  
  
ArtamisMoon, Aoshi is a name of a guy on Rurouni Kenshin and that's wear I got the name but I own Aoshi not Aoshi on Rurouni Kenshin but Aoshi on my fanfics who I own and .... I'm confuzzling myself.But I hope I sorta explained the complicated explanation of my yami Aoshi.I hope.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 4 The House In My Woods  
  
{End of the day}  
  
Me-Thank god that was over.  
  
Malik-Yah. Ms.Wood was starting to scare me.  
  
*mutters of agriment*  
  
me-I'll see ya tomorrow guys!  
  
guys-Bye  
  
Me-Come on Niky.  
  
Niky-Comin'  
  
Me-Hey Niky.Do you think I should invite the whole school?  
  
Niky-That's alot but why not?  
  
Me-Okay.I'll get permission from the princ. to make an anouncement.  
  
Niky-Good idea.I hope your yami doesn't ruin it.  
  
Me-I know.That would suck.Well here's my house you wanna come in?You can call your mum and tell her.  
  
Niky-Sure.  
  
[Inside the house]  
  
Niky-*talking on the phone*Ya mom....Ya....Sure....Mhmm....Kay.  
  
Me-So?  
  
Niky-She said I can stay till 9:30  
  
Me-Sweet!  
  
Niky-So,where is this house at?  
  
Me-You wanna see it?  
  
Niky-Ya!  
  
{at the house}  
  
Me-There's the place.  
  
Niky-Awsome!  
  
Me-I know.I already put up the decorations.  
  
Niky-Hey wouldn't this also be your birthday party?  
  
Me-Ya,But I don't want anything.  
  
Niky-Really?  
  
Me-Really.  
  
{With Malik and Marik}  
  
Malik-Hey Marik.  
  
Marik-What?  
  
Malik-Tell Ishizu I won't be home till 7.  
  
Marik-Why?  
  
Malik-Just becouse.Tell her I went to a friends house.  
  
Marik-Fine.  
  
Malik-Thanks.*runs off*  
  
*where ever Malik was going*  
  
Malik-Okay so now that I'm at the mall what the hell should I get her?...Well let's think Malik what does she like.Well during 4th period she said something about a choker at Hot Topic but what kind was it?Think Malik think!Oh!It was a spike choker!Now where the hell is Hot Topic!?Umm is it this way or maybe this way?*runs a direction*Hey here it is.*he walks in and buys her...er me...er Jessi...er ya all of the above's choker along with some new clothes*  
  
[Somewhere...out there]  
  
An old guy-Hello.How are you?Who are you?  
  
[At the house in my woods]  
  
Me-And here's the graveyard.  
  
Niky-Cool!  
  
Me- I added some decorations her,too.But only some more spiderwebs and little stuff like that.  
  
Niky-Wow.  
  
Me-I have a few smoke machines I'm gunna set up too.One out here and one in the house.  
  
Niky-Where will the party be in the house?  
  
Me-Downstairs it's blocked of upstairs.  
  
Niky-Why?  
  
Me-Well I blocked it off cuz it seems that the upstairs was once a murder seen.  
  
Niky-What's up there?  
  
Me-You know how in movies they put a chalk line around a body.  
  
Niky-Ya.  
  
Me-Well that's up there.Along with some dry blood and a bloodied rope and knife.  
  
Niky-Hmm.Shouldn't tell no one right?  
  
Me-Right.Can you put a spell on there to make sure no one can get up there?  
  
Niky-Sure.*walks inside and says a spell and wal;ks back out*All done.  
  
Me-Good.It's getting dark lets leave.  
  
Niky-Sure.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And this chapter is finally done!Sorry it took so long but I had a really bad writers block.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Goodbye Note

I believe this was the most popular of my stories. And I know alot of people want me to update but sadly I am leaving Luckily my good friend BlackRose581 agreed to rewrite it. I hope the people who liked my story will like hers too. Bye everyone.


End file.
